


roll initiative

by allushima



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Falling In Love, Funny, Gay Panic, Getting Together, M/M, RPG, atsumu is a mess, everyone here is a massive nerd, nerd sakusa, witty sakusa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:22:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27319180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allushima/pseuds/allushima
Summary: "- You are not near as discrete as you think you are, Atsumu."Atsumu starts playing RPG online hidden from his brother, but gets really interested in the DM.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 119





	roll initiative

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I know the theme is a bit niche, but I tried to explain the terms as best as I could.  
> Please enjoy it!  
> p.s: Atsumu may be ashamed of this hobbie but I'm not lol please give it a try if you can!

Okay, it all started as a fucking joke. Atsumu knew about the existence of RPG, Role Play Gaming, but just because of internet culture and his nerd brother. And he thought it was weird, to act like someone that doesn’t exist and interact with other people that did the same in a whole made up magic universe.

But he thought it would be funny to mess his brother’s game so he created the most bizarre character he could think of to join Osamu’s party. They kicked him out after one session. But then, he kinda got interested, did some research and got into some foruns. Four months later, he was participating in three tables with people he never met that he found on Discord under the internet persona he created for himself, “Radar”.

It was really fun, he had to admit it, but things made a turn for the caos when he agreed to join a more experienced party. The people were very nice to him, and very funny. The problem, however, was the Dungeon Master, the person that controlled the game. He went by the username “Imoy”, but had already told the party members his name was Kiyoomi and was from Japan. Miya had two problems with this man: first, he was very picky and ironic and loved to push Atsumu to the edge of annoyance. Secondly, his voice did… things to Atsumu that he couldn’t explain without combusting. The deep and low voice, kinda raspy was fucking killing him, how could someone concentrate in playing anything with a voice like that in the headfones?  
And they spoke only in english while playing, so when Kyoomi discovered Atsumu was also japanese, his Dungeon Master started teasing him in the conversations with comments in japanese that only Atsumu could understand.

And then, they moved to private messages to further tease one another (well, Kyoomi teased Atsumu, who mostly panicked and mumbled words in return). They became very close and Sakusa frequently called just to talk to him about something nerdy or just to show something he tought Atsumu would think it’s funny. He also loved to make the blonde uncomfortable at first, but then, as they got intimate, Atsumu started to respond to the sassy comments in the same suggestive way.  
After two months or so, Kiyoomi asked for a video call, but Atsumu refused saying his camera wasn't working. He didn’t want nobody to know that he was playing an RPG. What if Kiyoomi went to his university and told people they met like this and that Atsumu played a half elf girl named Sunny? He had a reputation to maintain on the volleyball team, and after all the mocking he did to Osamu, saying he was a weirdo for liking this type of stuff, he couldn’t just say he has been playing for about 6 months! Because, if Atsumu was something other than dumb, he was a proud idiot.

But Atsumu wasn't just dumb or proud. He was also very unlucky. In one session, Kiyoomi slipped that he went to the same university as Miya, and was a physics major. Well, what other choice Atsumu had than to stalk the shit out of everyone in the physics major to see if anyone was called Kyoomi. Oh, and it had. A tall man, with curly black hair that falls into his forehead and big hands, named Sakusa Kiyoomi. According to Atsumu’s friend (Osamu’s friend), Akagi, who studied in the same class as the guy, Sakusa was known as very smart, nerdy and composed. And for having a nice voice. Yeah, it sounded just right.

Atsumu, as the calm and very stable person he was, totally didn’t follow Kiyoomi around whenever he could for the next three days. The guy usually has the same routine, as Atsumu noticed: classes in the morning, stop to get a black tall coffee, cafeteria with friends, then more classes in the evening, another coffee afterwards and go to the train station. Miya didn’t stalk Sakusa all the time and kept his distance, until an eventful Friday afternoon.

It was a game day, and Atsumu’s college had a very known volleyball team, so Atsumu was a very recognizable face, as the starting setter. The game went really well, against their biggest rival, and the school's stadium was packed with people cheering and screaming. Atsumu considered himself a prettier version of his brother, so he could understand what all the fuss was about. Besides, the whole team was very popular in their college, him, Hinata and Bokuto especially. It’s the energy, kinda contagious.

After the game, Atsumu was planning on going home earlier with Osamu, a biology major, as his brother never partaken in after game celebrations, but always went to see his twin play. They even played together in high school for a while, but after a broken leg and a broken heart, Osamu quickly realised that sports (or girls) wasn’t really his thing.  
The blonde walked over to his brother’s laboratory, knowing he probably went there to pick up his things, and bumped into him, in front of his lab, with his boyfriend Suna and… Fucking Sakusa. “Great.” thought Atsumu. But he had already committed, Osamu noticed him approaching.

\- Oh, Tsumu, you came. - Suna and Sakusa turned around. His brother’s boyfriend also waived and Kiyoomi stared at him for a bit. Atsumu could feel his face turning red. 

\- Yeah, I’m kinda tired, not in the mood to go out to celebrate today. Lots of homework, ya know? - Osamu raised an eyebrow and Suna laughed.

\- You don’t do homework. - Atsumu got redder. - Anyways, this is Sakusa, he plays that cyberpunk RPG I talk about with me and Suna on Wednesdays. - Sakusa smirks, sharply. Atsumu gulps.

\- Yes, I’m familiar with Atsumu. - Oh fuck, oh fuck, what? - You´re on the school's team, everybody knows you. - Okay, all under control, Miya thinks, totally not hyperventilating. Also, his voice in person is so much more overwhelming.

\- Alright then. Tsumu, I’m going to Suna’s. Go catch the train, or something. - Atsumu whined. Osamu turned to Sakusa. - We’ll see you on Wednesday. - And then, both walked away, leaving Sakusa and Atsumu alone in the corridor. 

\- So, Atsumu, do you play RPG, like your brother? - Sakusa inclines a little bit, to get closer.  


\- I… I think I don’t. - The blonde responds, stuttering.

\- Oh, okay. If you have something in your Radar that you might think could be fun to play, let me know, ok? - Atsumu gets completely white. What’s going on? Did he just make a reference to Miya’s screen name? How did he know? Then, he heard Sakusa laugh.

\- You are not near as discrete as you think you are, Atsumu. I’ve known it’s you for the past month or so. - The blonde was completely speechless.

\- H...How?? - Sakusa put his hands on his pockets and shrugged.

\- You forgot to mute your mic. On several occasions. A lot of them to just.. scream at someone, and once or twice you called Osamu or Suna. You also mentioned to me you played volleyball. After that, I just connected the dots. Oh, don’t forget the following me around for the past week or so. I hope I’m half as interesting as you seem to find me. - Atsumu couldn’t be more embarrassed. He really thought he was being super smooth and discrete and was kinda proud of having played a Sherlock move to figure out who Sakusa was.

\- So… You told me you study here on purpose? You wanted me find out? - Sakusa got… shy? And red?

\- Well, obviously. When you said you didn’t have a webcam, which by the way, terrible lie, I knew you were ashamed of something. I th ought it was because I was being too obvious and you weren’t out yet, so I didn’t told your brother anything and dropped some hints. - Atsumu scratched his head.

\- Well.... I’m not out yet to anyone, even if my brother does it too. I mocked him too much about it. - Sakusa raised an eyebrow.

\- You mocked your brother for being gay? - Atsumu, realizing what the black haired man was talking about, widened his eyes.

\- What? No! No, I’m not out about playing RPG! I was a dick about it to Osamu and… - The blonde stopped for a second. - Wait, what did you mean? Are you gay? - Sakusa laughed, in complete disbelief.

\- I’ve been hitting on you for the past three months, Atsumu you clueless idiot. And you’ve corresponding, and I thought it was implicit, so I never said anything too blunt about it. Now you had no idea, you’re not gay and that you are not out about RPG? What does that even mean? - Atsumu got more red and angsty. He felt like at any moment, he would explode. How could he had been so oblivious?

\- No, no! Me, gay! Very gay. Yes. - It was all he could respond at the moment. Kiyoomi breathed heavily and got closer, leaning himself thirds Atsumu.

\- Okay, that’s enough for now. The rest we can figure it out later.  


Sakusa grabbed Atsumu’s chin softly, lifting slightly up. The blonde looked Kiyoomi. How could he be so beautiful? That was unfair, how he messed with Atsumu’s head like this.

\- Can I kiss you or... - Kiyoomi started, with a smirk. After that, Atsumu didn’t want to leave time for him to tease about anything, so he pulled Sakusa closer, kissing him.

It was a soft and quick kiss, not at all what Atsumu was expecting, but he was pleasantly surprised. Very pleasantly surprised. Kiyoomi smiled.

\- I’ll have to bring you on Wednesday’s game. You have a whole lot of explaining to do. - Atsumu got shy again.

\- It’s not my fault, you make me nervous, okay? It’s the voice. And the lips. And the witty commentary. - Sakusa laughed, changing the weight from one leg to another.

\- I’ll get used to my charms. Now let’s grab something to eat, I’m starving.

\----

\- Shut the fuck up Samu, you got three 20s just today, can I at least get one good thing? - Atsumu pouted, as his brother ate the last fatty tuna onigiri on the table.

\- No. Stop being a complete asshole to me, then I will consider making some more for you. God, I should’ve eaten you in mom's whomb when I had the chance. - Osamu sighed at the face his twin was making and exited his living room, where most of their session took place. Sakusa gave his boyfriend a small kiss on the head.

\- But you didn’t and now it’s too late to commit murder. - Atsumu poked his tongue out to here his brother went.

\- Don’t be petty just because you had bad luck today. - Suna said, stretching on the couch in front of the couple. Motoya and Yachi, the two other members of the party were seated on the floor, still eating the onigiris and laughing at Atsumu.

\- It didn’t make a huge difference because I’m such a good player, ya know, I don’t need luck. - Atsumu said, brushing his fingers on Sakusa’s knuckes.

\- It helps that your boyfriend is the DM. Omi, you have to stop incentivating him, he’s becoming so cocky!

\- He was too cocky even before we started dating, it’s not my fault. And I don’t indulge him that much, I’m an honest player, okay? And still he keeps whining about how I could have given him advantage. I miss the days we played virtually. - Sakusa responded, laughing at his boyfriend, which stuck his tongue out again, this time directed at him.

\- What’s the fun in being the DM’s boyfriend if I can’t get an advantage roll? - Suna, Yachi and Motoya laughed and quickly engaged in a conversation about features their characters would be getting on the next level.

When they first started talking, Atsumu wasn’t aware of how much knowledge Kiyoomi actually had about D&D and RPG at general, only as they played more and he finally talked about playing with Osamu and Suna, (which, by the way, was a hell week of being made fun at for hiding it) that his brother told him how Sakusa was the best DM they ever had. The guy was almost like an encyclopedia of monsters and features, always ready to recommend something to his players, besides being an amazing storyteller and, okay, his voice really helped on that front.  


Distracted by his own endeavours, Atsumu missed his boyfriend poking his ribs and getting closer.

\- A gold piece for your thoughts? - Miya kissed Kiyoomi’s knuckles.

\- I dunno, roll a d20 and I may tell you. - Sakusa laughed.

\- Fucking asshole. I love you. - Atsumu also smiled.

\- Love you too.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed and let me know what you think.  
> Also, this is my first fic, I really would like some feedback on it!


End file.
